


The Promise

by Angel_Della_Notte



Series: Sailor Moon: After [7]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Della_Notte/pseuds/Angel_Della_Notte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka told Usagi about a promise that she and Michiru made during the Silence but there was more to it then what Uranus told Sailor Moon much more. Rated M for later chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I don’t own Sailor Moon or any of the characters found in the anime, manga or musicals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will take place at the beginning of the S season. Just before episode 92 where Haruka and Michiru meet the Inners. They have met them on the battlefield as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune just not in their civilian forms.

Chapter 1: The Promise

"Ow Michiru do you have to be so rough?" A blonde asked as a green haired girl tightly tied a bandage around her arm. Michiru just glared at the blonde pulling the bandage tighter then turned and walked away with a scowl on her face. The blonde flexed her hand a few times then looked up with a confused look on her face as she watched her walk away from her. "Hey, where are you going?" The blonde asked wondering what was bothering her partner, Michiru was usually upset when they didn't find a pure heart but this seemed like something more. It seemed more like she was angry with her not their mission.

"To my room Haruka, it’s after two in the morning I'm going to try to get a couple of hours of sleep." Michiru said coldly not stopping or turning to look at the blonde.

"We can just skip school tomorrow." Haruka said flexing her arm again. It was quite sore; a youma created out of a blender had slashed her arm. They had been passing an ice cream parlor when they both sensed the youma; it had been created out of a blender and was attempting to take the pure heart of the young woman that owned the store. She thought she would need stitches but it had already closed up a little with her Senshi powers she healed faster; within a few days it would be completely healed and no scar would be left behind. With all the injuries the two of them had received neither had any scars. Haruka was still amazed about the things she could do as a Senshi. Running was what amazed her the most she had always been fast but now she was truly like the wind. In the little spare time she had she often found herself going for a jog sometime it lasting several hours. Occasionally Michiru would join her but she never lasted as long as the blonde. 

"No we can't." Michiru snapped stopping at her door and spinning around the face Haruka that angry look still on her face. The apartment they shared was a nice size with two bedrooms, a living room and a kitchen but what had sold it for Michiru was the pool on the roof. It was quite expensive though Michiru's father had been a famous conductor and set up a trust fund for her before he died. She had never asked Haruka about it but figured she had a similar situation as the blonde received a monthly allowance. "If we skip too much school we'll be kicked out of Mugen Gakuen and we both know that it has something to do with the Silence. We need to be there."

Michiru stepped into the room and was about to shut the door but Haruka seeming as fast as the wind was across the room putting her foot in the door blocking it then pushed it open using her injured arm causing her to wince, "Michiru what's a matter? I know something is bothering you." She said still holding the door even though it hurt her arm to do so and Michiru was still pushing against her. She stared at Michiru with a concerned look on her face, something was bothering Michiru and she was determined to figure it out and fix it.

"You want to know what is bothering me?" Michiru said letting go of the door but moving in front of the open door blocking Haruka from coming into the room. "You are! This is the third time you've been hurt!" She stood her ground while crossing her arms over her chest; she glanced to Haruka's arm then up to her face glaring at her. Though she avoided looking in Haruka's deep green eyes, she knew if she did she wouldn't be able to stay angry at her. There was something about her eyes that drew her in and made her resolve weak.

"Huh? We've both been hurt more then that and it is just a scratch." Haruka said looking down at her arm even though it ached. She knew it was more then a scratch though it was nothing serious. Why Michiru was so upset was a mystery to her, injuries we just a part of the job. They both knew that the mission was dangerous and may even cost their lives but they had made a commitment to stopping the Silence and they would no matter what happened.

"That's not what I mean! This is the third time you've been hurt trying to protect me!" Michiru yelled losing her cool as she lightly pushed Haruka knocking the blonde off balance and causing her to stagger back a bit.

"You're my partner I'm supposed to look out for you." Haruka said leaving out that she couldn't bare seeing Michiru get hurt. She knew from the first time she saw Michiru that she was a girl that she could easily fall in love with and she had but she hadn't been able to tell her. Haruka never was any good with confessions. Sure they flirted a lot but Haruka didn't know if Michiru felt the same. She had a feeling that the violinist did but still wasn't sure.

"No! You aren't! Haruka what if that Youma had been stronger and killed both of us? Do you really think those girls can stop the Silence?" Michiru said thinking about the Sailor Senshi and Sailor Moon knowing they were too naïve and sentimental to do what was needed to stop the Silence. She and Haruka would sacrifice anything to stop the Silence even their own lives. Both Haruka and Michiru feared the Sailor Senshi were unable to sacrifice a few for the greater good. Whoever held the pure hearts that hid the talisman would die and there was nothing that could be done about it. To stop the Silence three good people were going to die. 

"Michiru, I didn't think about that." Haruka said all she had been thinking about was protecting Michiru. About keeping Michiru from getting hurt. 

"Of course you didn't!" Michiru said then leaned against the wall looking down remaining quiet for a moment. "Promise me that if I fall behind you'll let me die." She quietly whispered refusing to look into those green eyes that had so much power over her.

"What? No, I won't promise that Michiru." Haruka said shaking her head and staring at Michiru who still was looking down. "You can't ask me to stand by and watch my partner and friend die."

"Haruka, we are soldiers we can't have feelings for each other. This battle might claim our lives but we have to keep fighting no matter what happens. You can't care for me." Michiru said though she struggled to say the words. She cared a great deal for Haruka but wasn't sure how much; sure she flirted back and forth with Haruka but she didn't know why. She knew Haruka was gay but she herself had never been attracted to girls before, just there was something about Haruka that drew her in maybe it was the blonde's charm or maybe it was something more.

"I can't do that Michiru. It's too late. Michiru I..." Haruka said trailing off unable to say it. She clinched her fist then let it go before lifting Michiru's chin up forcing her to look at her in the eyes. "I love you and not just as a friend or a partner in this damn war. I'm in love with you. That's why I try to protect you because I can't stand seeing you get hurt."

"Haruka...I..." Michiru said stunned and not sure how to react. She expected there was more to Haruka's flirting but expecting and actually knowing were two different things.

"I know this is stupid and I probably am reading into something that isn't there so tell me when we flirt that you are just playing around and don't feel any of it. Then I'll agree to your promise." Haruka said not realizing that she was shaking or that she was crying.

Michiru looked at Haruka seeing the opening the blonde gave her. A few simple words and Haruka would agree. She was torn though did she really feel nothing for the racer? If she told Haruka no how would she take it? What's more would she be lying? "Haruka, I can't... What I mean is... I don't know... But still this mission is more important then either of us. It is more important then what either of us feel."

She didn't say no was all Haruka could think about. She couldn't count hour many hours of sleep she had lost wondering if she would be rejected. She had been out for a while and rejected a few times each time hurting just the same. Her family had pretty much disowned her already so she was used to rejection but she couldn't take rejection from Michiru, something was different with the violinist. Never had she felt this way about another girl and she had a reputation of being a playboy or rather playgirl. "Alright I'll make a deal with you. I will promise not to risk my life to protect you but you have to promise the same; that you won't risk you life to save me."

"I swear." Michiru said not sure if she would be able to but she also thought she would never be tested. Haruka was stronger then her and if one of them fell in battle she knew it wouldn't be the blonde.

"There is more." Haruka said wondering where this boost of courage came from, "I won't promise not to care for you or not to love you. I want you to promise me that you won't shut your feelings down and that you will try to sort out how you feel about me. If we die because of this mission I don't want to have any regrets."

"I'll try." Michiru said unable to stop starring at that blonde's eyes something pulling her closer. What was this magic that was in her eyes? She always felt that way around Haruka. It somehow just felt right to be near the blonde.

"Good, now I guess we should get some sleep." Haruka said turning to walk to her room but Michiru took her arm stopping her.

"Let’s skip school tomorrow." Michiru said leaning into Haruka amazed at how right it felt when the racer put her arm around her.

"Okay," Haruka said then without thinking pressed a kiss to Michiru's cheek then left her room. Michiru just stood there holding her cheek. 

To be continued...


	2. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes before episode 94 where Michiru and Haruka tell Usagi about love's first kiss.

Chapter 2: The Kiss

It was a Saturday afternoon and so far it had been a youma free day. Both Haruka and Michiru had spent it relaxing. Well Michiru was relaxing she had opted to curl up on the sofa with a good book while Haruka went for a run. The blonde entered the apartment and went straight to the kitchen getting a water bottle, drinking nearly half of it as she walked back into the living room to find Michiru still reading her book. "You missed a good run the weather is beautiful, sunny with a light breeze." Haruka said leaning over the sofa hovering above Michiru a grin on her face.

"I run enough with my day job I don't want to do it on one of my rare down days." Michiru said looking up from her book finding herself mesmerized by Haruka's green eyes once again, really she could get lost for days in those eyes. 

Haruka smile the shrugged. "Your loss. What are you reading anyway?" Michiru shook her head shaking herself out of the spell caused by the blonde's gaze then closed the book holding her finger in between the pages so not to loose her place but let Haruka see the cover. "Great Expectations? Did we get assigned that?" She asked worried she missed another assignment. With all the youma attacks they still had to maintain their grades and Michiru often had to remind Haruka about assignments and had even done a few for the blonde to keep them from getting kicked out of Mugen Gauken.

"It isn't homework Haruka, some people read for entertainment." Michiru said reaching up and ruffling the blonde's hair the regretting it when she felt her hand wet. "Ew go take a shower."

Haruka laughed as Michiru wiped her hand on her shirt. A blush cross her face when Michiru's fingers grazed her breast. She turned before the violinist could see it then headed to the bathroom. As she showered her thoughts drifted to the violinist but that wasn't anything new she seemed to always be thinking of her. Since making their promise they had continued to flirt and seemed closer. A couple of time after a late night youma battle Michiru had even fallen asleep in her bed. Haruka enjoyed waking up to Michiru in her arms but they hadn't gone any further then cuddling. They hadn't even kissed yet well anything more then a chaste kiss to the cheek or forehead. She still didn't know what to call their relationship; they weren't a couple yet they were more then friends. Michiru seemed open to the idea of being a couple but still was hesitant and Haruka hadn't pressed her. She turned the water off and dried off before changing into a pair of baggy pants and a T-shirt. Michiru was still on the sofa but Haruka noticed her book had fallen on the floor. She took a few steps seeing that she had fallen asleep. 'So beautiful' was all Haruka could think as she stared for several minutes. Michiru was so peaceful like an angel instead of the soldier she was. Without realizing it Haruka had moved closer and was leaning over Michiru. She placed one hand on the back of the sofa and the other on the seat of it next to Michiru's side. The violinist stirred but didn't wake up.

At least until she felt Haruka's lips pressed to hers. She opened her eyes seeing Haruka over her but didn't pull away. Actually she surprised herself when she returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around the racer's neck. Haruka took this as a sign to continue and brushed her tongue against Michiru's lips. When Michiru opened her lips slightly she gently pushed her tongue in. Michiru wasn't the first girl she had kissed but this was by far more intense then anything she had felt before and Haruka had enjoyed quite a few passionate nights with past girlfriends and even a few groupies. Prior to finding out her destiny as a Sailor Senshi Haruka had built up quite a reputation as a flirt and a player.

While they continued to kiss Michiru pulled Haruka into her so the blonde was almost laying on top of her. She closed her eyes and thought 'her first kiss' as she felt Haruka's tongue in her mouth and her hands stroking through her hair. She never had a boyfriend or had even thought of having a girlfriend. That wasn't for a lack of suitors. She had attended a private music school and everyday she found notes, roses, and other gifts in her shoe cubby but none of the boys drew her in. Sure a few of them were cute and there was even this American transfer student Brad that had tried so hard but not even he had peaked her interest. She thought it was just because she was focused on her music. After her father died she threw herself into it to avoid the pain of being alone. He had raised her since her mother had died in childbirth. Yet here she was having her first kiss and from another girl. It was so amazing and though she didn't have anything to compare it to she knew Haruka was a good kisser.

When they pulled apart Haruka still hovered over her a blissful look on her face until it sunk in as to what she had just done. "Michiru, I am so sorry I don't know what came over me." Haruka stammered.

"It's alright Haruka. I didn't expect it but I think I liked it." Michiru said a light blush on her face. Haruka was still laying on her and she could feel their bodies pressed together making her body tingle all over.

"You did?" Haruka hopefully asked afraid she hadn't heard her right. Kissing Michiru was truly amazing, she tasted so sweet and their bodies seemed to fit perfectly together like they were made for each other. All Haruka could think of was kissing her again.

"Hai." Michiru said then shifted on the sofa so Haruka could lay down. When the blonde took her cue she curled into her resting her head on Haruka's shoulder. "Haruka do you regret becoming a Senshi?"

She was quiet for sometime both thinking the question over and enjoying having Michiru in her arms. Plus there was still the taste of the violinist on her lips to distract her, "Sometimes yes especially after a youma gives us a good beating but then I think about how I never would have met you or had you as a friend if I wasn't a Senshi."

"Hmm," Michiru sighed leaning more into Haruka feeling the blonde wrap her arm around her waist. "Maybe we could be more then just friends." She said avoiding eye contact with Haruka afraid to look Haruka in the eyes even though she was well aware of how the blonde felt about her she was still nervous.

"Kotikho?" Haruka eagerly asked looking at Michiru bring her chin up. She often wondered why Michiru always hid her face when she talked to her. She loved staring into the blue pools of Michiru's eyes. Her eyes often seemed cold to people but not to Haruka she could see past that knowing there was more to Michiru then a cold façade.

"Not so fast speed racer." Michiru giggled her eyes locking with Haruka's as she briefly thought of Haruka laying over her making love to her. It caused her to blush just at the thought. Was Haruka as good of a lover as she was a kisser? "How about you just being my girlfriend for now?"

"I can do that." Haruka said lifting Michiru's chin and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. There was silence between them again but it wasn't uncomfortable. "Michiru, you awoke me as a Senshi but how did you become one?"

"I stared getting the dreams about the Silence. I got one every couple of days. Then I had them every night for a month straight. I hardly got any sleep at all. The dreams changed after that I kept seeing a tall woman with dark green hair. She told me I was needed to stop the Silence to stop my dreams from coming true. One day as I was walking home from school a youma attacked me. I was so scared and didn't know what to do. My Henshin Stick appeared before me I took it and fought the youma." Michiru said remembering how scared she had been but she now felt safe in Haruka's arms. She really wanted to believe that everything would be okay if she stayed in the blonde's arms but she knew that probably wasn't true.

"This woman who is she?" Haruka asked a vague image of a tall green haired woman forming in her head. She remembered her from her mother's funeral but couldn't make out who she was.

"I don't know she seemed so familiar to me but I can't even describe her face. She would tell me things. She told me about you. I don't know why I just knew I could trust her." Michiru said remembering all the conversations she had with this woman in her dreams. The woman said that she would have a partner and be very close to her. Did the green haired woman know how close they would be?

"Does she still come into your dreams?" Haruka asked knowing Michiru still had the nightmare every so often Michiru's sleep was restless and Haruka did all she could to sooth the smaller girl but hardly anything could pull her out of the dream. All she could do was hold her in her arms until the dream was over.

"No I haven't seen her since you became a Senshi." Michiru said resting her head on Haruka's shoulder. They laid together for a while both of them falling asleep on the sofa.


	3. The Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place later in the season but before they go to the Marine Cathredral and find the Tailisman, around episode 95 the dating show.

Chapter 3: The Confession

The room was dimly lit the only light coming from several candles around the room also giving off a faint scent of strawberries and cream. Today wasn't anything special it wasn't their anniversary or someone's birthday, Haruka had just decided to surprise Michiru and was in a romantic mood. The couple occupied the bed at the moment, Haruka was lying on top of her lover kissing her neck as their nude forms pressed together. Her right hand was between them caressing Michiru while rocking her hips forward. The violinist let out a series of low moans sounding more like a quiet mew as she felt her toes curl and her back lift off the bed pressing her closer to Haruka. Several weeks ago when they shared their first kiss Michiru had wondered if Haruka was a good lover it turned out she wasn't just a good lover but that instead she was an amazing lover. Whenever they made love Michiru felt like she was taken to heaven or like she was becoming a part of Haruka. She grabbed Haruka's shoulder pulling the blonde tighter to her her fingers clinching into Haruka's flesh leaving several small red marks behind. She could feel her whole body was tense knowing she was close. Haruka pulled away from kissing her neck to look into Michiru's blue eyes letting her know she was there as well. The racer sped up her pace thrusting her fingers into Michiru and grinded harder until Michiru let out a pleasure filled scream that seemed to echo through their appartment. Haruka fell into her resting her head in the nook of Michiru's neck catching her breath slowing feeling her loosen her grip on her shoulders knowing Michiru had left a few scratches. "I love you." Haruka said pressing a kiss behind Michiru's ear then laying there her breath tickling the hair on the violinist's neck. 

There was a brief pause the only sound in the room was their breathing as they both caught their breath then Michiru paused and took a deep breath before she said. "Haruka... I..." She breathed in again then continued, "Haruka that was amazing." Michiru closed her eyes glad Haruka wasn't looking at her. She knew what the blonde was hoping she would say and it wasn't the words that had left her mouth. Already she could feel her lover tense up showing her disaproval.

The blonde let out a disappointed sigh then rolled off of Michiru letting the green haired girl curl into her but other then that she hardly responded. "Good night Michiru." Haruka said then closed her eyes. How many times was this now? She had lost count a while ago and each time the outcome was the same. Each time Michiru refused to say it and each time Haruka was left disappointed. The blonde was really starting to wonder why she had't said it and why she always avoided the subject.

Michiru looked up at her lover a frown on her face. She leaned up jolting Haruka as she did until she hovered above Haruka's face and pressed a kiss to her lips. "What you did tonight was really sweet. Thank you." She hoped with a few nice words and a stolen kiss or two she could distracted Haruka but a small part inside her knew it wasn't possible even still she leaned into Haruka nibbling lightly at her neck.

"It wasn't that much." She gruffly said barely opening her eyes not wanting to look at Michiru. She was disappointed now but it bordered an anger, she was angry Michiru refused to give her what she wanted. No, not what she wanted what she needed. What hurt more is that Haruka couldn't figure out why Michiru wouldn't do it. She could see no reason that would stop her over the last couple of months they had become so close and knew everything about the other. They even would have won that dating contest if they hadn't of withdrawn.

"Ruka, what's wrong?" Michiru asked as she pulled away from Haruka's neck and glanced down at her while brushing her hand on Haruka's cheek feeling her jerk making her regret that she asked the question. She knew what was bothering her lover and it was something she had been avoiding for a while. She didn't know how to tell Haruka or even how she would react. Perhaps fear held her back but whatever the reason avoidance was easier then confession even if she knew she wouldn't be able to avoid it much longer. Haruka wouldn't wait much longer, and when Haruka wouldn't wait any longer would she be able to say it or would she loose the blonde?

"Nothing." Haruka started to say then changed her mind, she hadn't said anything yet letting Michiru take her time and not forcing her but she couldn't take it anymore she wanted to know why. There had to be a reason and even though several of the reasons she could think of scared her she still had to know. "We've been together a couple months maybe it is too soon but I've said it so many times to you and you've never said it."

"Haruka you know how I feel about you." Michiru said pressing another kiss to Haruka's lips. She traced her left hand down to her chest then circled her finger around Haruka's breast eliciting a mew from the blonde. "Maybe I need to show you?" She flicked Haruka's nipple then resumed circling her finger around it knowing Haruka's breasts were very sensitive and it was the quickest way to arouse Haruka. 

"Michiru..." Haruka said feeling herself becoming aroused again then quickly grabbed Michiru's hand. "No, Michiru I don't want you to show me I want to hear you tell me. I love you. Can't you just say it? Or would it be a lie if you did?" Haruka pleaded with her lover. She had never directly asked her but her need to hear it out weighed anything else. She needed to know the answer no matter what it was.

Michiru closed her eyes squeezing them shut for a moment. "It wouldn't be a lie." She said barely above a whisper.

"Then say it. Please Michiru tell me how you feel." Haruka pleaded. She knew Michiru felt the same as she did but a part of her demanded to hear Michiru say it. To give her feelings a voice.

"I can't." Michiru said tears forming in her eyes.

"Why?" Haruka said not realizing she also had tears in her eyes.

"Because I am afraid." Michiru said still hovering above Haruka feeling her arms begin to shake.

Haruka looked up at her lover then cupped her cheeks in both hands. "Afraid? Michiru what are you afraid of?"

"I am afraid that if I say it then it is real." Michiru said leaning into Haruka's hands. There she said what she was feeling now all she could do was wait and see if Haruka accepted her reasoning.

"Michi, baby what is wrong with what we have being real?" Haruka said pulling Michiru down for a kiss gently stroking circles on her cheeks with her thumbs.

"If it is real and I lose you to the Silence. I... Don't know if I could go on without you. But if I don't say it then maybe it wouldn't feel real and it wouldn't hurt as much." Michiru said letting her arms give out and fall into Haruka. She knew Haruka wouldn't be the one to fall there was no way that could happen to the magnificent Sailor Uranus but just in case she couldn't take that risk. Just the thought of not having Haruka made her heart quake.

The blonde held Michiru in her arms rubbing her hands across her back. She thought about what Michiru said, how she thought if she didn't confess her love then it wouldn't hurt as much if the worst happened. Part of her wished that was true but it couldn't be. They were just words she would still feel the same. "Michiru." Haruka quietly said.

She lifted her head up looking at Haruka her eyes red hardly noticing Haruka's eyes were also red, she only focused on those green eyes that could take her breath away. "Please Haruka don't ask me to say it. I do Haruka but I can't say it. I can't take that risk. You know stopping the Silence is more important the any of us."

Haruka was really starting to hate that excuse the Silence was always there stopping them from being together or from being a normal young couple in love. Sometime Haruka just wished there was no Silence and they were both two normal teenage girls. But without the Silence they would have never meet. If there was no Silence would Michiru had even give her a second glance? Haruka was quiet for several minutes before kissing Michiru on the cheek. "Alright I won't ask anymore. It's late we should get some sleep we have class in the morning."

Michiru nodded then rested her head on Haruka's shoulder closing her eyes briefly before opening them again. "Haruka."

"Yeah?" The blonde said shifting a little to be more comfortable. Michiru still was lying on her but was smaller and not really a bother. Haruka actually kinda like her being that close.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" Michiru asked.

"Honestly," Haruka said finally opening her eyes. "I'm not okay with it. My girlfriend tells me she loves me but won't actually say that she does. How am I supposed to feel about that?" 

"Haruka," Michiru said but Haruka stopped her.

"Let me finish. I 'm not alright with it but I love you so I'll find a way to be okay with it." Haruka said kissing her. "I want to hear you say it but I don't want to lose you. So I guess I am okay with it."

"Haruka." Michiru said her voice cracking. She wanted so much to to tell Haruka to kiss her and repeat it until her voice was raw but she couldn't let go of her fear.

"No more discussion." Haruka said hugging her. She still wanted to hear Michiru confess her love but she would do anything for Michiru and wouldn't press Michiru anymore. "I won't ask you anymore. You'll say it when you are ready."

To be continued...


	4. The Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this story; I hope you have enjoyed it thus far. It takes place in episode 110 where they go to the Marine Cathedral. I’m glad you all like seeing be the timid one. I have to agree that in most stories it is the other way around.

Chapter 4: The Regret

As she hit the ground she turned just in time to see a block slam into Neptune. She hadn't seen it coming and when Neptune shoved her she didn't understand why. Within seconds she was on her feet chasing after Neptune and the block. It disappeared into the wall before she reached it and she was only able to slam her fist against the wall staring at it unable to believe what had happened. At the sound of a pipe organ playing she started looking around until she heard Eudial's voice, "Sailor Uranus, now I have the owner of a talisman!"

"What are you talking about?" Uranus asked looking around the room realizing Eudial's voice came from a series of speakers mounted on the roof. Who was she talking about? Had there been someone else here? Someone who had a pure heart?

"I really fell for it as well but then not even you had realized it." Eudial laughed the music still playing.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Uranus growled.

"I'll tell you, the owner of the talisman is your partner, Sailor Neptune! Soon I will extract the talisman from Neptune. How do you feel about that? If you want to watch come to the main hall." Eudial said still laughing as the music continued.

Uranus let out another growl and took off sprinting towards the main hall thinking as she ran. "Neptune is the owner of a talisman? No that's impossible!" She ran into hall seeing Neptune trapped in the block that hit her. She looked weak as if the block was draining her energy. "Neptune...." Uranus thought her mind racing with worry for the smaller Senshi. 

Uranus started across the bridge shouting Neptune's name until she feel herself be shot by bullets that came out of the wall next to her. Eudial laughed even more then reached over turning a tape player off the music from the pipe organ stopping. "You fell for it. Baka! When someone other than myself walks across this bridge they receive divine punishment." Eudial stood up reaching for a large gun the started across the bridge being true to her word as nothing was shot at her.

Uranus lay on the ground still shaken from being shot. A normal person wouldn't have survived that but with her Senshi powers she was stronger; still that didn't mean it hurt any less. "Divine punishment?" She wondered aloud wondering if it really was the gods punishing them for their action.

"Don't worry I haven't pulled out Neptune's talisman yet. I must pull the talisman out of another person first." Eudial said stopping in front of Uranus with the gun still in her hand.

"Another owner of a talisman?" Uranus asked amazed that Eudial knew the identity of not one but two talisman holders. Both sides had been searching for months trying to figure it out.

The red head gave a frown the angrily shoved the gun at Uranus hitting her in the chest. "I mean you! I'm talking about your heart the one that tried to save this world without fear of soiling her hands." 

Neptune weakly looked up at Eudial and Uranus hearing as Eudial announce who had the second Talisman. "Uranus..." 

"The talismans are sealed within pure hearts. There is no way I could be holding a talisman." Uranus said thinking her heart was anything but pure. Her hands were dirty with the task they had to complete so her heart must be as well. So far the Witches 5 had only tried to take the hearts of good people with pure hearts. Uranus wondered what a person with a tainted heart would look like.

"You'll see soon enough. Although with those wounds the force from this gun will kill you." Eudial said pushing the gun at Uranus ready to shoot her. 

On the other side of the hall Neptune struggled with the binding that trapped her somehow managing to break free. "Uranus!" she shouted cause both of them to turn her way. She started running across the bridge but like Uranus was shot, "Haruka, I won't let you die." Though unlike Uranus she managed to stay on her feet and keep going only to be shot again.

"Wait! Neptune! Don't move!" Uranus shouted but Neptune ignored her getting shot more as she kept moving. "Neptune!"

Neptune staggered a few steps then fell to her knees. She looked up at Uranus then pushed herself up taking another step bracing herself to be hit again. "Haruka," She said when she wasn't pelted with bullets again using Uranus’ real name. That was something either of them did but what did it matter? Eudial already knew who they were.

"They are out of bullets." Eudial said shocked that Neptune could be hit that many times and still be standing; surely that many bullets would have killed her, should have killed her. 

She quickly turned seeing Neptune moving towards her again; and pushed the gun to Neptune's chest before firing it. Neptune was pushed back by the force of the blast her pure heart emerging out of her back. Just as she was about it hit the ground Neptune whispered "Haruka, I love you." 

Still on the ground Uranus' jaw dropped as she watched Neptune. The image before her disappeared replaced with scenes of earlier in morning where Michiru had held her hand and told her she liked her hands. Everything came back to Uranus just as Neptune's Pure Heart turned into a green and gold colored mirror. Uranus glanced from the mirror to Neptune as she lay on the ground. It was true Neptune had a Pure Heart that hid a talisman. Uranus at first was happy that they found one but then it hit her Neptune couldn't live without her Pure Heart.

"So this is a talisman, I'll take yours next!" Eudial said turning back to Uranus. 

"We are the ones in whom the talisman were sealed, oh Messiah is the punishment we get?" Uranus said not paying any attention to Eudial. She wondered if this was the divine punishment the gods had in store for them. Eudial’s guns were painful yes but punishment from the gods surely had to be more then just physical pain. 

"Hold it right there!" A voice called from the entrance to the hall. At first Uranus thought she saw the Messiah but then realized it was Usagi standing there in her school clothes as Uranus still had her transformation brooch. 

"Messiah..." Uranus said still staring at Usagi.

The school girl took off into a run dashing across the hall until she tackled Eudial who lost her balance bouncing on the edge of the bridge trying not to fall. When she couldn't get her balance Eudial dropped her gun then jumped across the pit onto a bell but it couldn't hold her weight and fell. 

Usagi ran over to Neptune kneeling next to her "Hold yourself together, Michiru." She said grabbing the talisman wishing it to turn back into Neptune's Pure Heart. "Please talisman turn back to Michiru's heart crystal!"

"Please stop that we've found the talisman. This is the way it should be." Uranus said her voice sounding depressed and hopeless.

"Then... Michiru is..." Usagi said sniffling. 

The Senshi of the Sky sat with a far off look on her face ignoring Usagi. "You are so unfair, Michiru to leave for a world of your own." She said then looked at Usagi before tossing a heart shaped brooch at her. "I'll return that to you. You were really reckless you knew you couldn't transform." She then reached for Eudial's gun picking it up.

Usagi lunged at Uranus trying to take the gun from her knowing what she was going to do with it. "Stop it! You can't!"

Uranus pulled on the gun trying to gain control of it again. "Let go!"

"Stop it!" Usagi pleaded still trying to take the gun from Uranus but without her Senshi powers she was no match for Uranus and could only hold onto it. 

"There is another talisman inside of me!" Uranus shouted even though it was hard to believe her heart was Pure. She thought their mission would have tainted her hearts but Neptune's heart was pure perhaps hers was as well. Their mission was to find the Talisman no matter the cost even if that was their own lives.

"Even if we don't have the talismans we can save the world!" Usagi said even if she didn't know how she would find a way there had to be a way. They could save the world without anyone dying. There had to be a way and she knew she and the others would find that way.

"What?" Uranus said wondering if Usagi was really worthy of being Sailor Moon. Did she think this was just a game? That everything would magically work out. To stop the Silence sacrifices had to be made. Better her own life and Neptune's life then some innocent. They were soldiers and soldiers died in war that was a fact Uranus knew she couldn’t ignore.

"I'll... save the world." Usagi said believing her words as she looked at Uranus thinking the blonde Senshi was starting to believe her.

Uranus softly looked at Usagi saying, "It's strange when you say it I really feel like you will. A few minutes ago for some reason you looked like the Messiah; although I don't believe in your powers." 

"Haruka," Usagi said really thinking Uranus was coming around to her way of thinking. That was until Uranus shoved her away forcing her back and to let go of the gun.

"Sailor Moon, Please make sure to find the last talisman too." Uranus said pulling the gun to her.

"Stop!" Usagi shouted but was to far from Uranus to stop her as she turned the gun to her chest and fired.

~-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-~

Haruka woke up everything seeming bright and blurry. She blinked her eyes several times trying to figure out where she was but still couldn't see clearly. Using her other senses she tried to figure out where she was; she could hear rustling of some tall grass and could feel it under her. But there was something else something soft that she used as a pillow. She felt someone stroking her fingers through her hair and then heard them whisper, "Haruka."

Her vision cleared revealing the green haired Senshi of the seas. "Michiru.... So are we...?"

"I think so." Michiru said suddenly getting a distant look on her face. "Is it wrong for me to be glad you followed me here?"

"I don't think so." Haruka said pictures of Michiru dying filling her mind as Michiru's last words repeated in her head. "Michiru, before it happened... before you died... I heard you."

"Haruka," She answered a sheepish look on her face.

"I heard you say it." Haruka continued while staring up at Michiru seeing that distant look in her eyes again.

"I know." Michiru quietly said stroking her fingers through Haruka's hair gently massaging her scalp. She hadn't thought that she had said it loud enough for Haruka to hear but then the blonde was always surprising her. "I realized that I didn't want to have any regrets when it happened."

"Michiru," Haruka said the paused as she sat up taking Michiru's hands in hers. "Say it again."

"Haruka," Michiru said at a normal level then looked down and whispered. "I love you."

Haruka let go of one of her hands and used it to push up Michiru's chin. "Again, louder."

"I love you." Michiru said not caring about the tears she felt running down her cheeks. "I love you."

The blonde couldn't help herself she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Michiru's lips. The kiss felt like it lasted forever until Haruka pulled away. "I've wanted to hear you say that for so long. Michi, I love you too."

Michiru fell forward into Haruka kissing her and repeating "I love you" over and over again between kisses.

"You shouldn't be here." A female voice called from behind them her voice seeming quiet yet booming across the field at the same time.

Both Senshi quickly stood and turned to face whoever addressed them Haruka instinctively putting herself between Michiru and a young girl looking at most to be thirteen years old. She had shoulder length hair that was black or maybe a dark purple, Haruka really couldn't tell. What surprised her and Michiru the most was this girl was wearing a dark purple Sailor fuka. "Who are you?" Haruka asked.

"Who I am isn't important. You aren't supposed to be here." The girl said crossing a large glaive in front of her.

"Where is here?" Michiru asked stepping beside Haruka brushing her hand. She looked around the field they were in was beautiful, she knew they had died but where was this place? Could it be heaven? The Senshi before them said they didn't belong. Were they to be cast out of heaven for their actions? She grabbed Haruka's hand squeezing it.

"This is the land between worlds." The Sailor said sharply. "You shouldn't be here, you don't belong."

"Where do we belong then?" Haruka asked.

Before the girl could answer Michiru spoke, "We'll accept whatever punishment the gods choose we won't apologize for what we've done."

The girl briefly looked at them seeming confused then as if she were spacing out. "No judgment has been made by the gods you don't belong here." She turned her back to them spinning her glaive around then slicing it down cutting the air. Bright light burst out from where she cut and a figure stood in the crack.

"It's her." Haruka said squeezing Michiru's hand tightly. "The Messiah."

"I hear something like she is calling to me." Michiru said glancing first at Haruka then towards the Senshi who stood frozen with her glaive cutting the air seeming like it was taxing for her. Michiru took a step forward pulling Haruka forward. "It's okay I'll go anywhere as long as I am with you." She then stepped into the light with Haruka.

The end….


End file.
